Go Team Guy!
by SandyJ62
Summary: Team Guy has become Team Fail. Can Guy sensei help his students transform into Team Win?


Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Naruto or anything to do with Naruto. Kishi does.

Note: The passages in italics represent Ten Ten's inner thoughts and observations.

_I wonder what Guy sensei wants, Ten Ten thought to herself._

_Team Guy was waiting for their usually punctual squad leader in of all places, Konoha's only dance studio. And on their day off no less. Bored, she contemplated her fellow team mates. Dressed in his standard green unitard, Lee was performing his 501st one arm push up on his way to 1000. His brow creased in determination as visible drops of perspiration beaded of his angular jaw._

_Neji stood off to the side, looking cool and unruffled as usual. His face was a blank mask, showing nothing of the complexities that made the Hyuuga so interesting. He had given up wearing his youthful ninja attire for an ensemble that now accentuated his broad shoulders and firm chest. His waist and hips appeared almost delicate under the wrap he wore. But hidden beneath the graceful flow of fabric and encased in his finely muscled physique was a power house of strength and virility unmatched by any other leaf nin. Sasuke. She couldn't understand what the fuss was all about. Mind you she had nothing against the Uchiha. She could see why other's found him so attractive. She just preferred Neji. She continued to watch him as he carelessly tossed his head to one side. His long mahogany tresses reflected the overhead lights taking on the appearance of liquid silk. He reminded Ten Ten of a magnificent stallion, galloping across the fields in wild abandon, after having finally broken free from the stables that had become his prison. She could only sigh at his almost angelic beauty._

Her reverie was broken, by the loud bang of the studio door, through which their sensei had just arrived. Team Guy, immediately snapped to attention and waited patiently for him to address them.

"Thank you for coming here today", Guy said. "I apologize for being late. On my way here I ran into Kakashi, who for some reason was in a very talkative mood. Curious."

Suddenly Guy's face took on a grim countenance. He began speaking once more, his voice taking on an equally serious tone. "I don't know how to put this tactfully so I'm just going to blurt it out. Is it not better to pull the bandage off all at once than to slowly peel it away from your skin? As of now, the members of Team Guy are on suspension. You will not go on a mission until you have proven yourselves worthy, not just to me, but to Lady Hokage as well. In a word, Team Guy sucks!"

In a volley of loud voices, his students began their attempts to defend themselves, speaking over each other so that Guy could barely understand what they were saying, much less who was saying it.

"What? You've go to be kidding me? I came in on my day off for this?"

"I have never been so insulted in my entire life!"

"This can't be. If it is, I promise I will run laps around the entire village every day until our team ceases to suck!"

"Now, now, calm down. Let me explain", shouted Guy. "I had a meeting yesterday with Lady Tsunade. We reviewed the reports Neji submitted on your most recent mission. Needless to say, we were concerned. While you have been successful on all your missions a dangerous pattern has been emerging. It was a miracle you survived, much less completed your mission. Neji, you were in charge and yet you failed to consider the strengths and weaknesses of your subordinates and assigned them tasks they were unsuited to. As a result, your team was detected and you had to improvise, increasing the risk to your team mates and jeopardizing the success of your mission."

"May I speak Guy sensei?", Neji asked. And when Guy nodded his head in approval, Neji continued. "As team leader I take full responsibility for this failure." Ten Ten and Lee opened their mouths to add their 2 cents, but Neji silenced them with one look and continued on. "I have failed you sensei, but more importantly I have failed my team. I will accept whatever punishment you deem appropriate."

"Neji, you are a true officer and a gentleman", Guy began, "but you alone do not bear this burden. Lee. I never expected my favorite student to disobey orders from his superior. Even if your disobedience resulted in regaining the ancient scrolls stolen from Konoha's archives. Who knows what damage could have been done to the village if the information in those scrolls had leaked out? Nonetheless, your actions left your team vulnerable to ambush. Thank goodness, the enemy for whatever reason, was unable to capitalize on this. What say you?"

His shoulders slumped in shame, Lee spoke as tears silently fell from his chocolate brown eyes, "I don't think I could adequately express how I feel. I could not do enough push ups or run enough miles to make up for this serious breach in conduct. I have felt guilty about it ever since we returned home. I put my faith and my future career as a ninja in your hands. Do what you will!"

Stifling a laugh Guy shouted, "Lee, there's no need to be so dramatic! I'm sure whatever rebuke I gave you would pale in comparison to the anguish you have all ready put yourself through. Now, buck up! Wipe those tears away and show me what you're made of!"

"Yes, Guy sensei", Lee replied, suddenly standing taller, an aura of hope oozing from every pore in his body.

"Now, Ten Ten", Guy continued, "You foolishly rushed in to save your team mates when they found themselves on the defensive. Who do you think you are? While your medical skill are impressive and your long range fighting skills unparalleled, you are no Lady Tsunade. I'm sorry if this hurts your feelings, but your actions put you and your team at risk. The health and safety of your team is in your hands alone. I know being an accomplished medic does not seem as glamorous as being an expert in combat. Sometimes we in the ninja community fail to recognize the talents of our dedicated medical nin. We fail to appreciate all the longs years you have spent studying and training to perfect your craft. We forget that if it weren't for you we would be unable to live to fight another day. Regardless, I'm very glad that you did not have to suffer any serious consequences as a result of your actions. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

A small blush spread across Ten Ten's cheeks, her hands unconsciously balled up into fists at her sides. "I have no excuses for my behavior. I wasn't thinking. I saw my team mates in danger and all I wanted to do was save them. I should have taken the time to evaluate the circumstances and find a way to help them without putting us all in danger. Since then, I have run the scenario over and over in my head and realize there were other strategies I could have employed and still aided my team mates. It won't happen again!"

"I'm sure it won't Ten Ten", Guy replied. "I have never been prouder of you! To be able to admit when you're wrong and accept responsibility for your actions is the telltale sign that my guidance has not failed. You've come along way from being those immature genin and have grown into the mature chuunin I expected you to be", Guy exclaimed. "With my encouragement you will be able dispel the bitter taste of defeat with the sweetness of victory! Have no fear Team Guy! Lady Tsunade and I have come up with a way for you to overcome this blunder, in your otherwise blemish free journey to achieving ninja perfection!"

_Ten Ten looked over at her team mates, as they all waited in quiet anticipation for Guy to elaborate. Given the unorthodox training techniques he has used in the past when they'd encountered an obstacle in their path to enlightenment, as he called it, she wondered what crazy scheme they had concocted to punish them. For all of Guy's fancy words, this was after all a punishment of sorts. With Lady Tsunade involved, this was not going to be pretty. In addition to her reputation as an unlucky gambler, she was also known for her somewhat wicked sense of humor. I hope this is something we can survive, she thought, fear beginning to invade her psyche._

Lee was the first one to speak out, "Guy sensei, how do we do this? How do we come back from the abyss to once again triumph!"

"Well, Lee, If you want to fix something that is broken, you first have to find out what is wrong. Along with the other high ranking jounin, Lady Tsunade and I have decided that at the heart of this disaster was a break down in team work. Therefore, in order to build up that team work to it's former glorious level, we have come up with the perfect training mission. For the next two days, starting tomorrow, you will be locked here in Konoha's only dance studio. Other than each other, you will not be allowed to see or talk to anyone else. All of your needs have been provided for. Your sleeping bags, ninja gear, and food supplies have already been delivered into the supply closet behind you. You will also have access to the two locker rooms, where no doubt all your sanitary needs can be met, ahem."

_Ten Ten remained calm, all the while screaming on the inside. Why must Guy sensei be so melodramatic. Can't he just tell us already!_

And as if reading her mind Guy finally explained. "During your stay here, you will use all your considerable ninja skills to create an interpretive dance routine. On the third day, you will then perform this routine for Lady Hokage, the jounin, and your fellow rookies."

Team Guy was speechless. They all stared at each other, their mouths hanging open in a very un-ninja like fashion, while their sensei flashed them his usual characteristic grin.

_Ten Ten still not recovered, could only think to herself, WTH!?! Has he gone crazy? Does he really think the three of us can come up with a dance routine in two days? Lee, despite his taijutsu skills can't chew gum and walk at the same time. And Neji? Well, he is gorgeous to look at, but a little stiff to say the least. Covering her face with her hands she thought, how are we going to pull this off without completely embarrassing ourselves?_

Unexpectedly, Neji was the first to speak in that flat, aristocratic voice he used, when educating the ignorant on what should be painfully obvious even to Naruto, "I'm a Hyuuga. I don't dance. How can this help us achieve unity?"

Lee, apparently recovered from his muteness said, "But sensei, don't we need to have taken dance lessons to be able to create our own unique interpretive dance routine?"

"We're ninja! We can do anything! Besides, thanks to my newfangled electronic device, I have been able to record and watch every season of _Dancing With the Stars. _The stars on that show had no dancing talent before they were on this show. If they can learn how to dance, so can we! I'm going to teach you everything I know about dancing in 15 minutes! Team Guy, are you ready to learn?"

"Yes, Guy sensei", they all shouted in unison, fighting with every bone in their body to remain positive.

"My first and only lesson is this: While dance steps can be taught, the art of dancing can not. Dancing is the articulation of the soul's purity. It is the expression of one's passion to live. It is visible embodiment of the "Will of Fire" that sears in the heart and soul of every Konoha ninja!"

"You already know everything you need to about dancing. Lee, taijutsu is just a form of dancing, where the steps are the kicks and punches you use to disable an enemy nin. Neji, the way you employ the Hyuuga Eight Divination Palms of the Hand , Heavenly Spin or the Eight Divination Signs, One-Hundred or Twenty-Eight Palms of the Hand is like watching poetry in motion. Ten Ten, your combining of scrolls with the lethal ninja tools of the trade is akin to a practiced juggler sustaining multiple objects in the air without them falling to the ground. I am asking you to trust me, trust yourselves and more importantly, trust each other. I know you can do it. I know you have it in you to come out of your ninja cocoon and blossom into the beautiful butterflies you truly are. Well, I've done enough talking for today. Go home and get some rest. You are to meet me here at 0600 tomorrow morning. At that time you will be locked in the building. An ANBU guard will be posted for the next 48 hours to ensure you are not disturbed. See you tomorrow!"

And with that, their sensei poofed away, leaving them stunned and dazed. Attempting to cheer up her noticeably shaken team mates Ten Ten said, "Don't worry! I took ballet throughout my childhood, even when I was in the Ninja Academy. Granted ballet and interpretive dance are nothing alike, but I'm sure I can get some ideas from my old dance routines. Keep your chins up! We can do this!"

"Yes, Ten Ten, you took the words out of my mouth!", Lee shouted. "I have a vast selection of musical dance movies in my video collection. I'm sure if I re-watch them, I too can get some ideas that may be of use to us!"

"Guy recorded some of my training sessions. I can always look at those recordings to find out how I can adapt some of the Hyuuga Family Jutsu into dance. What else can we do? My instincts tell me this will be a complete failure, but we must believe and have trust in each other if this is going to work. We have been given the opportunity to prove ourselves to him, to prove we are worthy to be his students. I will not let our sensei down again. Ten Ten, Lee, despite the overwhelming odds against us, are you with me?"

"You can count on me, Neji", Lee shouted.

"I'll always be with you Neji", Ten Ten countered.

With those final words, Team Guy disbanded and went their separate ways.

to be continued ...


End file.
